


Skipping Dinner

by notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis



Category: Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series, Jogan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis/pseuds/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Logan is unable to handle the way Julian dresses..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Dinner

“Jules?” Logan called into his boyfriend’s hotel room.  
“Coming Lo.” Julian said, stepping outside and shutting the door behind him. He was buttoning up a blue collared shirt, his belt still hanging open. “I’m almost ready to go.” Logan swept his eyes up and down the boy in front of him. The white socks that peeked out from the bottom of the tight fitting jeans, the blue buttons that were begging for Logan to undo them. The slightly jelled hair that was ready for Logan’s long fingers to get tangled in while they kiss.  
Logan crossed the short length of the hallway, looking in both directions to make sure no one was around. His eyes returned to the sparkling pair in front of him, and his fingers made their way to the two ends of the unbuckled belt.   
“I was thinking,” He used his grip on the belt to pull Julian up against him. ”We could skip our reservation..”  
“Again?” Logan’s hands brought the other boy’s face as close as possible before whispering “Again.”  
Closing the distance Julian pushed their chests together and let his palms trace Logan’s muscles through his shirt. “Why do I feel like we haven’t actually made it to the restaurant in quite a while?”   
“Because you keep trying to wear these pants on our dates.” To emphasize his point, Logan pulled the belt from it’s loops in one swift motion before laying his hands firmly on Julian’s ass. Julian was the first to break eye contact, but this was only so he could place his tongue on the place where Logan’s jaw met his ear.  
“I happen to like these pants. They make my ass look great, don’t you think?” Julian pressed back into Logan’s hands as the blond responded, “Yes, but I like them on the floor much better.”   
Logan’s hands latched on the dark haired boys hips and pushed Julian against the door of the room. Without removing his lips from the smaller boys, Logan tore off his jacket, using his frame to keep Julian trapped against the door. Julian struggled to untangle his fingers from Logan’s hair in order to reach the keycard in his pocket. The door closed as quickly as it opened and once again Julian felt his back pressed against the cold surface, the heat of Logan’s chest a startling contrast.  
Their tongues mingled while quick fingers tore at clothing. Julian’s legs wrapped easily around Logan’s waist as the blond’s hands grasped his toned hips. “Bedroom,” Julian let out a breath onto Logan’s jawline and sooner than Julian thought possible his bare back was being pressed into a mattress. Julian toed off his shoes and socks, strategically making sure to rub his inner thighs against Logan’s hips as much as possible. Julian hummed into the spot behind Logan’s ear, causing a moan to escape the blond’s lips from their place on Julian’s collarbone.  
Julian felt Logan’s fingers latch onto the place on his hips that occupied the fading remains of the bruises from the last time they were together. He liked the familiarity of the shape of Logan’s fingers, and how they could transition from strong and possessive in places, such as Julian’s hips and thighs, to gentle and tender in other regions.   
“Why are you still wearing a shirt?” Julian mumbled as his hands pulled out from under the clothing and started to work it off completely. Logan chuckled and continued sucking on the spot under Julian’s jawline that promised breathy moans.   
Julian finished unbuttoning the collared shirt and tore it off Logan’s shoulders as if it had personally offended him. In a way, it had though, it had kept Julian from exploring the entire surface that was Logan’s chest, complete with contours and muscles that had each been thoroughly studied by Julian’s tongue at one point or another.   
It was Julian who was the desperate lover, eager to discard all clothing as soon as possible. Logan however, liked to take his time, skimming his fingers along the skin around Julian’s waistband before curling around the button. Julian sighed at the relief that was brought to his cock as Logan drew the zipper down, but he swore at the pressure the palm of Logan’s hand created.   
One of Logan’s hands continued to rub Julian in all the right places, while the other pulled the pair of pants all the way off. The boxers soon followed, and the hand that had occupied that task went up to pull Julian in for a heated kiss.  
Julian hooked his legs around the back of Logan’s thighs and used the leverage to flip them over. Julian quickly straddled Logan’s hips and began to leave a trail down Logan’s chest, stopping to press his swollen lips to the bulge in his boyfriend’s pants. He quickly unlatched Logan’s belt and hooked his fingers in the waistband, drawing them down with ease. Once the black slacks had found their way to the floor at the foot of the bed, Logan pulled hard on Julian’s hips, causing the brunet to collapse against his chest. Their cocks rubbed against each other, causing both of them to moan against each other’s lips. Logan rolled them over once more, placing his forearms on either side of Julian’s head, taking the moment to ground his hips down. Julian mewled beneath him and knotted his fingers in Logan’s blond hair.  
The taller boy lifted himself off Julian a bit, a smile breaking across his face at the protesting whine that came from his boyfriend. He pressed his lips to Julian’s hairline as his hands fished for the lube and condoms in the dresser drawer.  
“Patience, princess.” He murmured soothingly, rocking against him to keep Julian on edge.  
Julian tilted his head back with a breathless moan. “I’m being patient, you’re just a tease.”  
“O- mmm..” Logan’s response was lost as soon as Julian’s lips latched onto his nipple, and the humming started when the soft tongue had began to draw circles around it.   
Once Julian caught sight of the supplies in Logan’s hand he wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist and pulled him back down, so that their chests were pressed up against each other. Logan’s fingers, now coated in lube, found their way in-between Julian’s ass cheeks and Logan placed his first finger inside the tight hole. Julian’s fingers tightened their grip on Logan’s shoulder blades as Logan’s finger moved in and out at a pace that was slower than Julian could stand. He tried to press himself down further, trying to coax Logan’s finger in deeper. Julian let out a soft whine into Logan’s hair when another finger joined the first.   
Logan’s tongue wiped away the sweat that was forming on the side of Julian’s neck as the brunets hands ran up and down his back. The fingers that weren’t scissoring Julian snaked in-between the two and wrapped around Julian’s length, placing pressure on all the places that made Julian moan. By the time Julian had pushed his head into the pillow and begun to moan Logan’s name a third finger had made it’s way into Julian, finding his prostate and brushing it lightly, just enough to produce that noise that nearly throws Logan off the edge every time.  
Julian knotted his fingers in the Logan’s thick hair and barely removed his lips from Logan’s, just enough to let out a breathy moan and—  
“Logan- I- I need-” Logan sealed their lips once more and pulled his fingers out, knowing exactly what Julian needed. He used his knees to push Julian’s legs further apart, and sunk his hips down. He waited a moment before feeling Julian nod onto his collar bone, and begun to pull out until his head is the only thing inside of Julian. He feels Julian’s fingers curl tighter as he pushes in again, swearing into Julian’s skin as he feels Julian tighten around him.   
Logan feels everything at that moment- the pressure of Julian wrapped tightly around him, the fingers digging deeper into the muscles on his back, the hardness of Julian’s cock in his hand. He hears the slapping of skin, the delicious sounds that Julian is making signaling that Logan has found his prostate, the ruffling of the sheets underneath them.   
He tastes the salt on Julian’s skin as his tongue traces patterns up and down the actors jawline, down his neck, behind his ear.   
He sees the different shades of color that Julian’s eyes turn as the pleasure builds up, going darker and darker with lust as Logan continues to move in and out of him. Their tongues fight for dominance, neither of them winning, but both refusing to retreat.   
Logan’s hand was still pumping Julian’s cock, brushing his thumb over the head. The sound Julian would have made was muffled by Logan’s lips, but the vibrations surged through the blond’s body, causing his hand to move faster and faster until Julian was coming in-between them.  
Logan could feel Julian’s chest rising up to push against his, Julian’s back arching up away from the sheets. Logan’s arm wrapped low around Julian’s waist, and he came as he sunk his teeth into a faded hickey in the space between the actor’s neck and shoulders. They lay there for a moment, flush up against each other, lips parted and breathing heavily.  
Logan pulled out of Julian and tossed the tied condom in the direction of the trash. He took a cloth off the dresser and cleaned them both off before taking Julian into his arms and pressing his lips into his hair.   
“I love you,” he murmured, his hand Julian’s under the sheets. He felt Julian move closer against him, and heard the words that made his heart race with joy every time they came in the form of the actor’s voice.   
“I love you too.”


End file.
